


Sage/Reader Smutfic

by pleuraflora



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleuraflora/pseuds/pleuraflora
Summary: literally just Sage and the Player/Reader/my character fucking for the first time. written on the notes app in my phone when i was too horny to sleep. enjoy
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Original Character(s), Sage Lesath/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif), Sage Lesath/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sage/Reader Smutfic

**Author's Note:**

> my MC for Last Legacy is actually my Arcana game MC, Naomi, but this is written without any descriptors for her body besides her having breasts and a vulva/vagina.

A knock on my door rouses me from sleep. Without thinking, I cross the room and open it, not entirely surprised to see Sage standing there, leaning against the doorway with a sly smile. I blink at him in the dim light.  
"...Need something?" I ask. Sage laughs softly and reaches out to brush a bit of hair away from my face.  
"Just wanted to see you." He says innocently, but his face says otherwise. I look at him dubiously and then gesture for him to come in.  
He gladly accepts and wastes no time getting comfortable in my bed.  
"You're going to hang out here wearing all that?" I ask, looking at his somewhat-armored usual outfit and his shoes.  
He grins and pretends to look scandalized.  
"Oh my, Naomi, are you asking me to strip for you?" I roll my eyes but I climb into bed and straddle him, working on removing his bracers, belts, and other seemingly uncomfortable extra pieces. He looks completely shameless as I essentially undress him, sprawled on my bed in the middle of the night, lit by the glow of the moon. His amber eyes glitter as he looks at me with admiration and... definitely some lust. Okay, maybe a lot of lust. Typical. For all the times he's joked about us getting it on, it hadn't actually happened yet. Circumstances never seemed to be quite right, interruptions too frequent, et cetera et cetera... but I think the anticipation and the sexual tension was growing unbearable for both of us. I cast aside most of the layers of his bulky outfit, leaving him in his tight black trousers and his red coat. I tap one of his boots with one hand and move off his lap so he can discard those as well, taking some long socks off with them and what I think were a couple of knives. He pulls off the hair tie securing his braid and lets his hair cascade around his broad shoulders. I revel in how casual he looks, how effortlessly attractive he is in his mannerisms and his appearance- whew, I couldn't help getting a little warm just looking at him. He knows. It shows too plainly on my face. However, he simply waits for me to make a move, watching me with curiosity.  
"You're being quite respectful." I say, half teasing, half genuine. "Where's that feisty attitude?"  
He flashes me a grin, his short fangs catching the light. "I wouldn't want to scare you off, my dear."  
I scoff, but I resume my place atop his torso and brush a hand lightly down his chest. "I'm not new to this, you know."  
He cocks an eyebrow, giving me a smirk. "Ohhh? Are you more ~experienced~ in the realms of lovemaking than you look?"  
I blush a bit. "M-maybe not as experienced as you..." He laughs again and sits up to touch the side of my face, bringing me closer for a kiss.  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed."  
This just makes me blush harder.  
Instead of trying to come up with a retort, I lean into him, kissing him gently, reaching up with one hand to lightly scratch and pet the fluffy, triangular ears atop his head. He lets out a pleased sound, purring slightly, and his hands wander across my body, tracing my back and my sides. I shiver a bit at his touch, feeling electrified by the prospect of what we might do tonight. He looks at me through half-lidded eyes with a bemused smile.  
"You're quite chaste for someone who offered to go along with my propositions right after meeting me." I pull back slightly and shrug.  
"I'm just doing what feels natural at the moment, but feel free to speed things along." I reply. He grins and responds to that by dragging his hands up my sides, under my top, and brushing his thumbs along the undersides of my breasts. I gasp a little and he looks triumphant at having discovered something I enjoy. He deftly unbuttons my night blouse, exposing my torso, and I shiver slightly in the cool night air. "So that's what you like, hmm?" He muses quietly. I don't have time to retort before he rubs his thumbs over my nipples, making little circles around the nubs of perky flesh, stimulating them. I already feel myself wettening between my legs. My eyes flutter shut and I bite my lip as he plays with the sensitive buds, before yelping slightly as he pulls me down and starts to suck. His tongue circles around the nipple and flicks it a few times, earning a soft whimper from me, before sucking for a few moments and releasing it with a soft -pop-. I sigh and look away, embarrassed at how easily aroused I am from just a bit of nipple play, but he seems to have enjoyed it.  
"I was going to ask if you liked that, but I feel like it's fairly obvious..." He says with an amused look on his face.  
"S-stop teasing me, Sage, Gods..." I say, but I can't help the small smile gracing my lips. Sage gently shifts me so that I'm lying beside him with my back to his chest, one arm around me, the other caressing my face and then traveling down to squeeze one breast. His hand travels to my belly and lingers at the waistband of the silk shorts I'm wearing. I nod and his hand slides under them, touching me lightly over my underwear. I moan a little at this sensation and he slips his hand into my garments, gliding his fingertips over my wet, warm folds. This elicits a low moan from me, encouraging him, and he gets to work immediately. Parting my legs, he rubs circles around my clit and periodically dips a finger into my hole, wetting it and using my own slick to lubricate my clit. His fingertips are surprisingly soft and I discover that yes, he is as good with his hands as he says. As he stimulates me, he slips one finger in, then another, pumping them deeply and causing me to whimper and gasp. He crooks them just right and I let out a breathy moan, to which he just laughs softly and continues his work. Soon I feel my legs beginning to quiver and the tension in my core building to its peak. "Oh-- oh, fuck--" I manage to exclaim, practically whining the words, my hips bucking involuntarily as I cum. I probably make a rather lewd cry at that moment, and when I come down from my high I turn around and bury my face in Sage's chest, feeling my cheeks burning.  
"Are you embarrassed, my dear?" He asks, stroking my hair.  
I shake my head with a "Mm-mmm..." and push myself up on my hands and knees. I straddle Sage's body and take a moment to just look at his face- his cheeks are tinged with pink too, even though I haven't done anything to him, and he has a look of both lust and... something softer in his golden gaze.  
I lean down to begin kissing him again, eventually breaking away to place light kisses across his jawline and down his neck, stopping at the collarbone where I graze him with my teeth. He hums softly and I straighten, pushing my pelvis back to sit on his own. I continue to pepper kisses down his torso, feeling his warm, muscled body beneath my hands and my lips, tracing the lines of his body with my nails as I go. He shifts so I can go even lower, and I glance up at him for permission. He nods and I unbutton his trousers for him, pulling them down past his hips. I notice his tail, which had been swaying lazily before, has picked up its pace.  
"Even you can't hide your excitement, darling." I tease, dragging a finger along the hardening length in his shorts. He purrs softly- a low, deep rumbling in his throat as I touch him.  
"Why wouldn't I be excited?" He replies, flushing a bit.  
"Well, you seem to have no trouble finding other people to hook up with. Surely I'm nothing special." I say offhandedly, perhaps fishing for an answer that says otherwise.  
"Hey now, you're special to me--!" Sage insists, his eyes widening. He sits up suddenly, cupping my face with one hand and searching my gaze. "Did I make you feel that you weren't...?"  
I shrug and avert my eyes. "I just... Sorry, it's stupid. I've probably killed the mood."  
Sage frowns slightly and brings me closer to place a kiss on my forehead.  
"You're the only person that has ever inspired me change for the better, you know," he says softly. "That's pretty special."  
His gaze is soft and his voice is genuine- he means it.  
"Okay, I believe you." I say, smiling, and I clear my throat once I remember that we were kind of in the middle of something. "I, ah... did you want to take your trousers off...?" I ask, gesturing to the tight clothing.  
He grins and tugs them the rest of the way off, leaving himself only in his undergarments. I resume my careful inspection, tracing lines along the contours of his body, taking note of every scar and stripe. I meet his gaze with a half-smile and begin to palm his bulge over his shorts. His purr deepens as I massage it, feeling it grow erect under my hand, and I hook one finger under the waistband of the garment. He winks at me and I tug it down, freeing his cock. *Why the fuck is my mouth watering?* Is my first thought. It's fairly large, slightly curved, and it's... well, it's a good-looking dick as far as dicks go. I run my hand up the shaft and smooth my thumb over the head, eliciting a soft grunt from Sage, and flick my eyes back up to his. I lick my lips slightly before asking, "Can I.... use my mouth?"  
He chuckles nonchalantly, but his blush deepens. "Darling, you can do anything you want to me. I won't complain."  
I shift my body further down the bed so I can lean over Sage's hips, my head dipping to meet his cock. I start at the base and drag my tongue up along the length of his cock before swiping it over the head. I can tell he's holding back a moan as I do this, which makes me wonder-- is Sage all talk? For someone who brags about fucking all the time, he sure is sensitive. I take his cock in my mouth and slowly begin to bob my head, wetting it thoroughly. He tenses, clearly still trying not to give away how much he's enjoying this, and I release his dick with a wet *pop*. Pumping it slowly by hand, I slide my other hand up to his chest.  
"Why won't you moan for me?" I ask softly, but with a teasing edge. "It'll be no fun if I'm the only one making a racket."  
He bites his lip and then lets out a sigh. "I suppose... I'll try and loosen up."  
I grin and start to use both my hand and my mouth, pumping while caressing the head with my tongue. His low purrs sometimes escape as soft moans, which pleases me. I can taste the subtle salt of his precum and I'm about to take more of his dick in my mouth before he places a hand on my shoulder.  
"W-wait--" he says, and I pause. "I... Naomi... can I fuck you?"  
I sit up and smile. "Of course, Sage." It's rare that he uses my name, and hearing it makes my heart flutter in my chest.  
He finishes stripping and tosses his long, silvery hair over his shoulders before flopping back onto the bed, grinning at me with his fangs glinting in the moonlight. Fuck, I want him to bite me. I prop myself on my elbow beside him, smiling, then kiss him deeply. When we part to breathe, I murmur, "Bite me this time." He happily obliges during the next kiss, catching my lip between his teeth in a gentle- but firm- hold, then releasing it after a moment. I whimper softly at the dull throb in my lip and the not-so-dull throb between my legs. My hands roam his body as we kiss, shifting our position so that I'm lying on my back and he's taking up the space above me, one knee between my legs and one hand holding mine beside my head. His other hand travels down to one of my nipples and I keen as he stimulates it, breaking the kiss. He places open-mouthed kisses under my jaw, on the side of my neck, to the place my shoulder and collarbone meet, where he bites me firmly- not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a mark- before kissing me there too.  
"C-can you... go lower...?" I ask sheepishly, avoiding his devious look.  
"Darling, I can go *much* lower." He says, and suddenly one of my legs is hooked over his shoulder and he's kissing my inner thigh. I make a somewhat strangled sound that's half surprise and half arousal, and he grins before giving me another bite. He teases me, placing kisses on either thigh, getting closer and closer but never quite touching where I *really* want his mouth. I ache with anticipation, and he knows it.  
"Sage, please..." I whimper, squirming a bit.  
"Please what?" He asks, caressing my thigh. He leans his head further down, his lips ghosting just above my pussy. "Oh, you mean... here?" He says, purposefully letting me feel his warm breath.  
I nod, and he finally obliges me, dragging his tongue up the length of my vulva, wetting it. He explores me with his tongue, taking his time, savoring the fact that he can make me squirm and pant and moan with just a few deliberate motions. To keep things lively, he decides to focus on my clit, swiping his tongue around it in slow circles before directly touching it with the tip of his tongue. I moan as he tries a variety of techniques on me, finding that flicking it is most effective.  
I let myself be immersed in the sensation, my eyes fluttering shut as my thighs begin to shake involuntarily, and I can feel my muscles fluttering as I reach my climax. I come- quieter than before, probably because I was holding my breath without realizing it- and exhale deeply, laughing a bit at the end of the breath. Sage licks his lips, clearly pleased with his work, and gently moves my legs back to the bed so that I can relax them for a bit. He presses a kiss to my forehead and brushes a stray lock of hair away from my face, pink and a little dewy. I smile up at him with half-lidded eyes and pull him in for a kiss, not caring that I can taste myself in his mouth.  
"I'm ready." I whisper, meeting his eyes.  
"Good, I think my poor dick here was feeling left out." He laughs, and I roll my eyes with a smile. I take ahold of his cock and pump it with my hands while he slides a finger inside me, making sure I'm lubricated and relaxed, then adding a second finger and scissoring them. He removes his fingers and positions himself, aligning the blunt head of his cock with my entrance, and I nod. I exhale as he pushes into me slowly, holding my hips, and I close my eyes as I feel him stretching me. It's a good stretch, making me feel full, and I smile up at him sweetly. Once he's fully seated within me, I hook my legs around his back and he begins to thrust. He starts slow and deep, relishing the feeling of my slick walls around his cock, and he lets out a low moan mixed with what I think might be a purr. I can see his long, tufted tail swaying behind him and I giggle. "Hey, I can't help it," he says, "I'm having a good time!" I laugh again.  
"Well, I take it as a compliment." I say. "I'm- mmf- glad you're enjoying yourself." My words hitch as he thrusts into me a bit harder, hitting a deliciously deep spot.  
"And you?" He says, increasing his pace.  
"Mm- what about me--?" I say, panting slightly.  
"You havin' fun?" He asks, tossing his head a bit to keep his hair out of his face to little avail.  
"Mmf- yes--!" I manage to say between short, gasping moans. He's managing to hit my G-spot with his cock and it's driving me crazy. He grins and leans down to press our bodies together, and I bring my hands up to clutch at his back. He continues to pump at an even faster pace, his purr turning into more of a growl, and I purposefully angle my fingers so that I can scratch his back as he fucks me. He seems to like it, gasping in pleasant surprise, and when I dig my nails into his skin he starts to fuck me more desperately, shallower and sloppier.  
"Gah-- fuck, I'm gonna cum soon--" he chokes out between breaths, still holding me close. I manage to turn my head slightly and kiss his shoulder, before deciding to bite him. *Hard.* I do so and he moans- the first real, out-loud moan I've heard- and I feel a warmth blossom in my core as he comes. His hips buck shallowly a few more times, then stop. He pants above me, his hair tickling my face, and slowly withdraws. I feel some of his hot cum spilling out of me and feel a bit sad that the sensation of fullness is now gone, but we're both panting heavily and glistening with sweat. I tilt my head back and breathe deeply, sighing with satisfaction.  
"Whew." Sage says, rubbing the back of his neck and then brushing his hair away from his face, flushed. "I uh, I haven't fucked like that in a while." I crack one eye open and smirk.  
"Was I good?" I ask.  
"You were fantastic." He laughs. "Oh, sorry, let me clean you up."  
"It's alright, you don't have to-" I start, but he's already retrieving a warm, wet cloth for me.  
"Shh, darling, I want to take care of you." He says with a soft smile, gingerly wiping my skin with the cloth. I relax and let him clean me up, then when he's finished cleaning up both of us, I get a towel to lay over the sheets.  
"I'll wash the bedding tomorrow." I say, shrugging. "Right now I'm exhausted." Sage nods in agreement.  
"Mind if I--?"  
"Stay? Please do." I say, finishing his sentence. He smiles and we climb under the covers, spooning as we fall asleep.


End file.
